mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Pearson vs. Spencer Fisher
The first round began. Fisher landed a body kick. Four thirty-five remaining. Pearson landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Pearson landed a right hand. Four minutes. Fisher landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Pearson landed a body kick. Three fifteen. Fisher shrugged at Pearson. Three minutes as Pearson landed a right to the body. Fisher got a big double to guard. Pearson went for an armbar. Fisher defended, they stood to the clinch. Two thirty. They broke. Two fifteen. Fisher checked an inside kick and landed one himself. Two minutes. Pearson landed a leg kick. Fisher blocked a high kick. Fisher landed an inside kick with one thirty. One fifteen. One minute. Fisher stuffed a double and kneed the face. Thirty-five. Fisher shrugged at Pearson and again. He landed a leg kick. Fifteen. The first round ended. I'd give that to Fisher but it was close. Pearson's corner -- Dean Amasinger -- wanted more angles and specifically the inside kick and the right body kick. They wanted feints and angles to set up the right body kick. 'That's a lot of woman,' Rogan said about Britney Palmer. 'That was accurately stated.' The second round began. Pearson ate a right hook and landed a leg kick. Fisher landed a straight left. Fisher shrugged again. Four thirty. Pearson landed a body kick and Fisher smiled. Four fifteen. Somebody yelled something and the whole crowd laughed. Pearson landed a big leg kick with four minutes. Fisher landed a straight left and ate a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Fisher landed a big straight left and another one. Three fifteen. Pearson landed a body kick. Three minutes. Pearson landed a straight right. Fisher landed a jab. There was a cut under Ross's right eye. Fisher landed an inside kick. He missed a Superman punch. Two thirty. Pearson landed an inside kick. Fisher landed a straight left and another. Two fifteen left. Pearson landed an inside kick that grazed the cup but Fisher didn't care. They clinched with two minutes. Fisher stuffed a single. Pearson had the standing back. One thirty-five as Fisher turned to the clinch. Pearson's good in the clinch. They broke as Fisher missed a right elbow. One fifteen as Fisher landed the straight left to the body. Pearson landed a right hand. Pearson landed a body kick and a left hook inside. One minute. Pearson landed a left hook. Fisher's a feinter. Pearson landed a right and hurt Fisher. Thirty-five. Pearson landed that right hand counter. Another left hook to the body. Fifteen remaining. Pearson landed a right hand. He landed an inside kick. The second round ended. Great exciting round. Definitely Pearson's round but competitive. 'You're doing much better,' Pearson's corner said. They wanted elbows over the top inside and knees. Fisher's corner said they wanted this round. The third round began. Both came out grinning, both gestured to the crowd, they touched both of their gloves together and said 'Let's make Fight of the Night.' Pearson landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. They clinched. Fisher stuffed a trip. Four fifteen. Pearson got a trip. Fisher stood to the clinch. Four minutes left. They broke. Pearson landed the right. Pearson landed a jab and ate a straight left. Fisher checked an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Rogan talked about how the judges that scored the Ring-Fukuda robbery were judging this fight so 'anything can happen'. Three fifteen. Fisher sprawled stuffing a double. Three minutes. Fisher kneed the shoulder. They stood and broke. Pearson landed a left hook and he kneed the body. Fisher shrugged. Two thirty-five. Fisher landed a straight left. Fisher checked a leg kick. He landed a left hand and ate a leg kick. Two fifteen. Pearson landed a right hand and a left hook. Pearson landed a jab. Two minutes. Pearson landed a body kick and a jab. One thirty-five as Fisher landed a leg kick and another. Fisher landed a counter right hook. Fisher shrugged again. They clinched, Pearson broke with a left elbow. One fifteen as Pearson landed a right. Pearson landed a body kick. He caught an inside kick for a single to guard. One minute. Fisher rolled for an armbar. Pearson defended. Fisher stood and broke. They clinched. Pearson got a trip to half-guard. Thirty-five. 'Everything you've got, everything in the ring,' Amasinger was screaming inches away. Fifteen. The third round ended and they hugged on the ground and Fisher helped him up. Certainly Pearson's round. A clearcut 29-28 victory for Pearson if I've ever seen one. 30-27, 29-28 and 29-28 for Pearson unanimously.